My Lovely Bunny
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN. Cerita ringan tentang hubungan Sehun yang seorang hybrid kelinci dengan kekasihnya Jongin, seorang hybrid beruang. Mohon reviewnya.


MY LOVELY BUNNY

.

AS ALWAYS KAIHUN

.

HYBRID KAIHUN

RATED M

Dibuat Khusus buat KaiLelakinyaSehun , Happy birthday ya sayang. Maaf cuma bisa bikin begini, mudahan kamu gak kecewa.

.

HAPPY READING

.

SEHUN POV

Anyeong perkenalkan aku hybrid kelinci, namaku Oh Sehun tapi aku lebih suka dipanggil Hunhun karena nama itu membuatku terlihat lebih imut. Orang lain sering mengatakan kalau aku sama sekali tidak terlihat imut, mereka bilang aku lebih terlihat dingin dan tenang padahal kenyataannya sifatku tidak seperti itu. Tapi biarlah mereka mengira aku seperti itu karena yang terpenting Jonginnie menganggapku imut.

Ahhh, iya aku lupa bilang pada kalian kalau aku sudah mempunyai namjachingu yang sangat tampan, huhuhu kalau kalian melihatnya aku yakin kalian akan menyukai namjachinguku tapi maaf kalian hanya bisa memandang dan memimpikannya karena dia sudah jadi milikku.

Namjachinguku seorang hybrid beruang, namanya Kim Jongin. Ingat Kim Jongin, jadi kalau kalian mengenal pria hybrid beruang bernama Kim Jongin, kuharap kalian menjauh yang sangat jauh, karena dia milik Oh Sehun. Kalau kalian masih berani mendekati namjachinguku, kalian pasti akan menerima akibat yang sangat mengerikan, hohoho. Well, kalian pasti bertanya bagaimana bisa seorang beruang dan kelinci bisa bersama, bukan? Aku juga tidak tahu jawabannya. Pertemuan kami cukup klise, seperti drama drama yang sering di tonton oleh sahabatku, Baekhyun.

Jonginnie menolongku yang sedang dibully oleh para preman yang bau dan menjijikkan. Eughh, aku bergidik mengingatnya. Para preman itu hampir saja mengotori kulit mulusku tapi untunglah Jonginnie datang disaat yang tepat. Dia mengusir mereka dengan geraman beruangnya. Oh, Jonginnie terlihat sangat tampan - well, sekarangpun Jonginnie tetap tampan - saat ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri.

Huhuhu aku jadi malu, karena saat aku menggenggam tangannya aku mengatakan hal yang memalukan. Aku langsung memintanya jadi namjachinguku. Tentu saja saat itu dia menolakku, tapi yang membuat hatiku kembali bahagia, Jonginnie bilang dia ingin mereka memulainya dengan berteman dan yippie sekarang kami sudah menjadi kekasih selama dua tahun.

SEHUN POV END

Klek

" Hun, aku pulang. "

Sehun melompat dari atas ranjang lalu berlari menuju pintu depan. Ia tersenyum manis saat mendapati kekasihnya sudah pulang dari tempat kerja. Jongin merentangkan kedua tangannya menyambut tubuh Sehun dalam pelukannya.

" Aku pulang, Bunny. " Jongin mengecup dahi Sehun dengan lembut.

" Jonginnie lama. Hunnie mengantuk menunggu Jonginnie. "

Jongin mengelus telinga kelinci Sehun, membuat Sehun bergidik senang. Sehun mengusakkan kepalanya ke lekungan leher Jongin, menghirup aroma tubuh Jongin yang maskulin. Sehun merasa tubuhnya memanas, tanpa sadar ia menggesekkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Jongin. Sehun memancarkan tawa lembut, ia mengangkat tubuhnya ke depan, menekan bibirnya ke bibir Jongin. Jongin  
mendesah pelan dan dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Dia menggerakkan bibirnya dengan lembut di bibir Sehun, ia menggerakkannya dengan lambat karena dia tahu bagaimana Sehun menyukainya. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, dia menjadi serakah. Dia ingin lebih banyak dari Sehun.

Jongin mulai menurunkan tubuh mereka dengan perlahan ke lantai. Jongin menggerakkan lidahnya keluar, dengan lembut menjilat bibir Sehun meminta ijin untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Sehun. Yang lebih muda dengan senang hati membuka bibirnya dan mempertemukan lidah mereka, membuat lidah mereka saling bertaut, kulit tubuh Sehun meremang saat dia bisa merasakan lidah panas Jongin mengeksplorasi di dalam mulutnya. Mereka memberi dan saling mengambil, saling menikmati mulut masing-masing, seikat air liur menghubungkan mulut bengkak mereka bersama-sama saat Kai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

Jongin bergerak ke bawah, menempatkan dirinya di sela-sela kaki Sehun. Jongin mencium lembut di seputar paha putih susu Sehun, mendapat lenguhan responsif dari Sehun membuat Jongin semangat. Jongin menghisap kulit paha Sehun, meninggalkan bercak kemerahan.

Sehun yang tidak tahan meremas rambut Jongin, mencoba mengarahkan kecupan Jongin ke kejantanannya. Jongin yang mengerti dengan permintaan Sehun tanpa pikir membuka mulutnya, memasukkan kejantanan Sehun yang memerah karena tegang. Jongin menikmati memberi Sehun blowjob. Ia bergumam di sekeliling kejantanan untuk menciptakan sedikit getaran yang paling disukai Sehun.

" Oohh.. " Desah Sehun merasakan kehangatan yang melingkupi kejantanannya.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya, menggesekkan kepala kejantanan Sehun dengan giginya. Sehun kembali mengeluarkan erangan lembut saat merasakannya, ereksi semakin keras di dalam mulut basah Jongin. Jongin menggerakkan kepala ke atas dan ke bawah, membuat suara serak sesekali, atau menghisap.

"Oh, god, Jongin. Faster."Pinta Sehun.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya ke atas, melirik kekasihnya dan dia mencoba yang terbaik untuk tidak tertawa saat melihat Sehun mencengkeram bajunya dengan satu tangan sementara tangan satunya mencengkeram rambut Jongin.

Jongin mendengus rendah sedikit menciptakan getaran dikejantanan Sehun. Dia  
menggerakkan tangannya lebih rendah, bermain santai dengan testis kekasih kelincinya itu. Sehun mencoba yang terbaik untuk tidak mengerang dengan keras. Jongin terus memanjakan testis Sehun yang mengencang, kepalanya perlahan mengayunkan ke atas dan ke bawah sementara matanya tertuju pada wajah Sehun. Sehun mendorong air liurnya ke tenggorokannya saat Jongin menyapukan mulut panasnya di sekeliling kejantanannya.

" Eehhmmmm... " Sehun melepaskan dengungan panjang, mencoba menahan erangan yang terus mengancam lepas dari bibirnya. Jongin meremas testis kekasihnya dengan lembut, membuat Sehun kembali mengeluarkan erangan rendah.

Jongin melepaskan kejantanan Sehun, " Kenapa kamu menahan eranganmu Hun? " lidahnya menjilat lubang kecil dikepala kejantanan Sehun.

" Oohh, kita sedang berada aahh.. " Sehun tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata katanya karena Jongin memasukkan dua jarinya ke dalam hole sempitnya.

Jongin mempercepat nya gerakan keluar masuk kedua jarinya di hole kekasihnya, ia kembali mengulum kejantanan Sehun, mengayunkan kepalanya sedikit lebih cepat sekarang. Dia bisa mendengar Sehun mengeluarkan erangan panjang lagi,  
mungkin mencoba mengendalikan dirinya dari kekacauan. Kepalanya bergerak naik turun, tahu betapa sensitifnya Sehun saat Jongin bermain dengan holenya saat blowjob.

Tangannya yang lain memeras testis Sehun dengan keras, hal itu membuat Sehun melonjak seketika. Sehun melirik ke bawah, memandang Jongin dengan lidahnya menjilat memutar di kepala kejantanan Sehun.

Jongin melepas remasan di testis kekasihnya, menyusurkan jemarinya disepanjang urat kejantanan Sehun yang menonjol dan dia bisa merasakan kejantanan kekasihnya yang berdenyut di jari-jarinya, lidahnya menjilat precum dari kejantanan Sehun. Dia memutar-mutar lidahnya di sekitar kepala kejantanan kekasihnya sebelum membungkus kejantanan Sehun dengan tangan kanannya erat-erat, ia memompa ereksinya. Dia mengencangkan bibirnya untuk menyedot precum Sehun, ia menginginkan Kekasih kelincinya untuk menyemburkan sperma ke dalam mulutnya. Tangan mencengkeram penis Sehun dengan kuat saat ia menggerakkan tangannya lebih cepat sekarang dan memperlebar mulutnya semakin menghisap, dua jarinya yang berada di dalam hole Sehun semakin menghunjam cepat.

" Aahhhhh... Jonginnieehh.. " Sehun menyerah, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan erangan seksi. Tangannya memegangi rambut Jongin dengan kasar saat ia klimaks, membiarkan spermanya keluar untuk langsung masuk ke mulut Jongin dengan beberapa di antaranya mendarat di tangannya, pipi dan hidung kekasihnya. " Oohh... Nyahh.. " tubuhnya bergetar nikmat, kedua kakinya mengapit kepala Jongin.

Jongin menjilat sperma yang tersisa dari sudut bibirnya, ia menaikkan tubuhnya sebelum mencium bibir Sehun, membiarkan Sehun merasakan dirinya sendiri.

" Ehmm.. " Sehun bergumam sebelum melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jongin, menarik kekasihnya lebih dekat saat mereka menggerakkan bibir mereka, lidah bergerak selaras saat Jongin mengambil alih ciuman intim itu, mendesah rendah.

Sehun melepaskan kontak mereka, membuka kancing celana Jongin, setelah terbuka Sehun menariknya ke bawah. Kejantanan Jongin yang sudah mengeras akhirnya terbebas dari kungkungan celananya. Jongin membalik tubuh Sehun, ia ada di belakang melapisi kemaluannya dengan sperma Sehun. Jongin meraih pinggul Sehun menaikkannya, lalu menekan punggung, merentangkan kakinya lebih banyak untuk Jongin. Kejantanan Jongin memasuki hole Sehun dan mereka berdua melenguh nikmat. Jongin diam sementara Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur dengan perlahan.

" Ahhh.. " Sehun merasa seperti dia akan meledak saat Jongin mulai menghunjam lebih dalam, Jongin mencengkeram kedua pinggulnya. Menyerah pada kenikmatan yang diberikan Jongin.

" Jonginnieehh.. " Sehun merasa kejantanan Jongin berkedut jauh di dalam dirinya. Jongin menarik, dan Sehun memundurkan pinggulnya. Mempertemukan gerakan mereka.

" Ohh.. Hun.. " Jongin mengerang, dan mulai menampar pipi pantat Sehun lalu menyusurkan tangannya ke depan dan mulai membelai kejantanan Sehun, seirama dengan gerakan hunjamannya.

Jongin melingkarkan lengan di bahu Sehun, menyandarkan tubuh Sehun didadanya. Bibirnya mencium leher Sehun, rahangnya dan akhirnya bibirnya. Berantakan dan sensual. Beberapa dorongan lagi dan sehun meneriakkan nama Jongin dengan keras, kejantanan Jongin menekan prostat Sehun berkali kali, tangannya semakin semangat memanjakan kejantanan Sehun.

Sarat akan kenikmatan membuat Sehun mengencangkan holenya, membungkus kejantanan Jongin dengan pas. Tangan sehun bergetar saat tangannya menangkup tangan Jongin yang memompa kejantanannya dengan cepat.

" Jonginnnhhhh... Aaahhhh... " Sehun menumpahkan spermanya ke tangannya dan Jongin. Tangan Jongin mengepal keras di sekelilingnya.

Jongin semakin cepat menggerakkan pinggulnya menghunjam dengan keras sampai ia juga menyemburkan spermanya didalam hole Sehun. Mereka tetap seperti itu untuk sementara, lalu Jongin menarik keluar kejantanannya. Sehun merasa sperma Jongin meluncur keluar dari lubangnya ke pahanya dan oh rasanya terasa begitu nikmat.

" Sehun. " Jongin mencengkeram rahang Sehun lalu mereka berciuman. Ciuman itu penuh gairah dan menjanjikan. Seperti ada yang lebih dari itu yang membuat Sehun menginginkan lebih.

" Aku mencintaimu kelinci kecilku. My lovely Bunny. "

" love you too, baby Bear. " Sehun memusatkan perhatian pada kelembutan ciuman mereka, betapa penuh kebahagiaan dan kekaguman yang dirasakannya hanya dengan tekanan lembut mereka bisa saling memberi satu sama lain. Sangat manis, Sehun menarik diri, membiarkan bibirnya berlama-lama di atas bibir Jongin dengan senyuman samar senyuman saat dia melihat mata yang lembut dan penuh dengan cinta.

.

END

Gimana say ? Maaf ya cuma bisa bikin seperti ini, aku harap kamu suka ya say dan gak mengecewakan request kamu.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAILELAKINYASEHUN, moga lulus kuliah dengan nilai sempurna , trus bisa cepet kerja, tmbh disayang ortu, dan selalu diberikan rezeki.


End file.
